Stuck in the moment
by Blue Blossoms
Summary: "How old are you?"He asked."What?"She said."Just answer the question!"He glared."20."She said."Marry me."He said calmly as if talking about the weather."WHAT!"
1. Chapter 1

It was summer afternoon the weather was pleasant. An ancestral mansion situated at outskates of county town of Cambridge shire was brimming with the biannual reunion of the family. The large family was currently enjoying a movie _The Sorcerer's Apprentice _with rapt attention.

"It is such a fascination era, I wish I could just, even for one day, experience living in that era!" said Elise.

The rest of the brood also agreed, adding their own reasons. Granma Drusilla turned to look at her great granddaughter with amusement and fondness. Her great granddaughter was a joy to be with, she was fascinated with the bygone eras as much as she was. She pestered her with all sorts of questions about her time. Elise was her only favorite grandchild from brood of twelve; she shared so many common interests with herself and the only member in the family who inherited the best traits and genes of every ancestor.

"Don't you say that always!" teased Granma Drusilla.

Elise with her cousins smiled at her.

"I wish I could jump into Harry Potter world!" said Alison sighing.

Granma Drusilla laughed with rest of the family as the children bobbed their head in complete agreement. The movie break was over and once again the family was engrossed in the film.

That night as everyone retired to bed, Granma Drusilla lay awake in her bed contemplating her granddaughter's words. It was not the first time nor will it be the last for Elise to wish to go back in time. The girl loved history, enjoyed politics and devoured mythology for Pete's sake! Granma Drusilla shook her head at the thoughts and where they were leading. _'My age is finally catching up with me if I'm ever contemplating it!'_ But it was true wasn't it, she was soon going to kick the bucket and there was not much she could give to her favorite great grandchild without telling about the family's most rare and treasured trait, a gift. And what better way then to show her!

She had always been dramatic one after all! Smiling to herself Granma Drusilla got out of the bed and walked towards her dresser; she touched a bottom drawer and opened it; resting within it was a tall slim box, retrieving it she opened and touched a slim wooden stick, feeling it hum in recognition – a wand.

Walking towards the lone painting in her room, Granma Drusilla removed it from the peg and waved the wand and hand in square motion. A painting sized brick door appeared; Granma pulled it open. Inside was a encyclopedia sized book, few tinkers and heirlooms, a bundle of parchment and ink pot with a few quills. Drusilla took out the book, parchment bundle, inkpot and quill, placed them on her desk and sat down to write a letter to Elise. Letting it dry, Drusilla opened the book and looked up few spells. Satisfied she turned to the dried letter, folded it neatly and put it in an envelope. Then summoned the family seal and sealed the envelope and cast a few spells on it. Putting back everything but the book back in the safe, she made her way to Elise's room.

Opening the door soundlessly, she silenced the room and stalked towards Elise's bed. Giving a fond smile she opened the book, held out her wand towards Elise and started chanting a spell. As the spell completed a faint white glow surrounded Elise and Drusilla smiled in accomplishment, she had never tried this spell but always wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Elise woke up to sterile room and too much sunlight. She opened her eyes tentatively to see pristine white ceiling and row of beds, which looked a lot like hospital ones. Was she in the hospital? Why hospital? She didn't remember even being wheeled to hospital. Just then a nurse walked in dressed like 40's and Elise sighed in relief. She was dreaming but then why could she smell the pristine air so peculiar hospitals and even if she _was_ in hospital why was the nurse not wearing scrubs. Nurse noticed the girl was awake and made her way towards her. Some stranger who informed that she was lying fainted in a dark alley brought her late in the midnight yesterday. The nurse saw her frowning and smiled slightly, the poor girl was confused.

"Good morning! Don't worry you was found fainted in an alley by a stranger who brought you here. There is nothing wrong with you." She said in a soothing voice.

The girl nodded and tried to sit up. The nurse hurriedly arranged the pillows. The girl nodded with a small smile. Noticing she hadn't spoken yet the nurse frowned a bit.

"Do you need anything?"

"Way to bathroom, please." Said the girl with another smile.

The nurse liked her already. Chuckling she nodded as the girl got out of the bed. Her cloths were what baffled the nurse; the girl was wearing a nightdress except it was pant and shirt. No girl wore pant and shirt! And her night slippers, they was fluffy and cute! But she had never seen a pair like them either! She walked her to the nearest bathroom and handed her a toothbrush, paste and a hand towel. The girl nodded again.

"I'll be in the ward." She said as the girl closed the door.

Elise splashed cool water on her face. This was real, she was _not_ dreaming. Gargling, she squeezed paste on the toothbrush, spitting out the water started brushing. A million thoughts whizzed through her brain. This was 30' or 40's. She was in hospital. Was found fainted in an alley. _How _did she get here? Was she stuck here for _forever_? Of all the times had her wishes to fulfill _now_! But she supposed it was better now when it was summer vacation, which was going to end in few weeks. She thought dryly and groaned. _Ok! Nothing can be done about it. I have to find the date and day. Current happenings. So, greet the nurse casually, borrow some cloths and find today's newspaper! _Washing her face and fixing her hair, she stalked back to the ward and settled on her bed. The nurse came to her.

"Good morning! Thank you for the help. I hope you thanked the stranger on my behalf." Said Elise.

"Don't mention! And you can thank the man your self, he said he'll come to see you." Said the nurse with a smile.

The nurse was young, not much older than her. Maybe twenty-five. Kind, sympatric, easy to talk – just what she needed. Smiling sweetly Elise engaged her in a talk.

"That's very kind of him!"

"Yes, he was worried about you."

"I hope I'm not causing him any unconvinced."

"Oh no, I don't think so. The old man seemed very kind."

Phuee! Old man she can handle.

"It's not everyday one meets a kind person. Especially if you are new to the place." Said Elise baiting the nurse.

"You are new to London! Welcome!" said the nurse smiling.

"Yes, thank you! Just arrived yesterday. Rented a room in run down hotel, woke up mid night to someone bustling around the room. Gave a chase. Should have known better. The owner was involved." She said in appalled tone.

"Poor you! How dreadful! You should complain to the police." Said the nurse sympathizing.

"Not to worry, the suitcase only had one pair of cloths and the money I brought was spent in paying the rent." Elise said with a snort.

The nurse chuckled and Elise joined her.

"So this is all you are left with." Said the nurse, eyes wide.

"Yes. Brought my brother's left out pajamas. He's in the army." She sniffed a little.

The nurse looked sympathetically.

"What's your name?" asked Elise.

"Oh where are my manners! My name is Joan. What's yours?" asked Joan.

Elise smiled a bit and answered, "My name is Elise." She decided to go by her original name, its not like anyone's going to recognize her.

"Since you are awake would you mind answering few questions?" Asked Joan.

"I'll try my best." Replied Elise.

The next few minutes were passed filling the medical form.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Joan.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe my savior can help me." Said Elise chuckling a bit. Just then an old man not more than fifty came in. Joan seemed to recognize him and waved at them. The old man made his way towards them.

"Good morning! I assumed that she would be awake. How are you feeling, dear?" asked the old man greeting them and looking at her.

"I am fine, thank you! I'm very grateful to you and apologize for any inconvenience that I have caused you." Said Elise gratefully, minding her language. She was always against those disgraceful terms that her generation is _or was it 'was' now _so partial to. _I mean, come on! They can't go without saying 'something' in every other sentence. Where they can't find an appropriate word they insert 'something'. It boiled her blood. Its not as if learning some vocabulary will kill them! _Now listening to the proper English was like music to the ears. Smiling happily she focused on the old man again.

"My name is Patrick O'Donnell." Said the old man introducing himself. "I couldn't just leave without checking if you were fine, my conscience would simply revolt. So don't apologize!"

Elise smiled at him gratefully as Joan started to speak.

"She is fine, must have fainted due to exhaustion."

Elise mentally cheered; Joan had unknowingly helped her.

"Oh where are my manners! My name is Elise Lane."

Mr. O'Donnell smiled at her and turned towards the nurse frowning.

"Exhaustion?" he asked.

"Exhaustion from travelling to London." Answered Joan.

"Joan!" Elise hissed appalled.

"What he has the right to know as your savior!" Joan reprimanded.

"Are you new to London, dear?" asked Mr. O'Donnell.

"Yes sir just arrived yesterday. The hotel owner and one of his boys robbed me. I gave the boy a chase and the next thing I know was feeling faint and waking up to the white walls of the hospital." Elise finished her made up story with a shy smile.

"You are quite a wordsmith, aren't you? What happened to you was dreadful, if you want we can inform the police." Mr. O'Donnell chuckled as he said.

"Oh Elise here assures me that it's quite unnecessary! The thief stole her only pair of clothes, nothing else. The money she brought was spent on paying the rent." Replied Joan chuckling.

Mr. O'Donnell laughed at the bizarre story of the young girl.

"My dear, I never felt this happy meeting someone new! But this leaves you with a problem. What are you planning on doing now?" said Mr. O'Donnell.

"Honestly sir, I have no idea! I had planned on getting a job as an assistant or even a secretary, but seeing as I can't walk out in my night dress the job searching have to wait." Said Elise with another chuckle. She has been going that a lot today.

"I can lend you my clothes." Said Joan helpfully.

"Joan! I can't ask you of that. You have been more than helpful." Said Elise with appalled tone.

"Oh hush you! I was doing my job and I won't let you get out of here like that." Said Joan with a laugh.

"And I have a proposition for you. You seem well read and have a way with your words. I am chief editor at the Penguin publications and am in need of a secretary. You can train under me!" said Mr. O'Donnell happily.

"Sir! You have been kind enough to me already. It seems all am going this morning is imposing on the first kind people I had the fortune of meeting!" said Elise shaking her head with a sigh.

"Dear lass, you are not imposing! We are helping on our free will." Replied Mr. O'Donnell as Joan nodded in agreement.

Elise whooped mentally at the turn of events and thanked her stars. Sighing in defeat she smiled gratefully and few minutes later she was walking along side Mr. O'Donnell in the borrowed dress from Joan to his house when he insisted.


	3. Chapter 3

They were walking to the nearest cabby. Elise was looking around to capture everything. The London was fascinating and she was still unsure of the date. But she decided to check later when she got to Mr. O'Donnell's house. Just then her eyes fell on an orphanage and her insides froze. _Wool's orphanage. _She was totally and utterly screwed!

Just then Mr. O'Donnell stopped the cabby and she was ushered in. Facing window she grazed out unseeingly. Millions of thoughts were crossing her mind and somewhere it crossed her mind that _she was in Harry Potter world _but _why_ and _how_ were still lost to her. Cursing whoever did this she resigned herself to the fact. _First things first. _Schooling her features to nonchalance and turned to Mr. O'Donnell with a polite smile.

"What is today's date, sir?" she asked.

"Just call me Patrick, lass. Today is 31th December." Replied Mr. O'Donnell.

"How can I sir, its impolite." Elise said with a shy smile.

She noticed that he had a slight Irish accent when he was emotional or not in public. _O'Donnell is not an Irish surname. Grew up in Ireland and moved back to England for job. Adopted the English accent easily, attesting that he was English originally. Is wealthy but humble. Has no kids judging by his affectionate tone towards me and Joan. Especially a young stranger. Has bags under eyes, works late regularly. Ergo loves his job. Have to trend carefully, not that I'll mess up. _Satisfied, she turned back to the window to face the pressing matter that current situation presented. Today was the day Tom Riddle will be born if this was indeed Harry Potter world and if this was indeed 30's, that means she was stuck in a book. _Later. _Will her actions be of any consequences? Will it change the story in real world? _I will go stir crazy! Damned, had I to be stuck in a story book! If she was going to end up in another time might as be in a real world not in a story book! _Seems like she found her own Storybrooke.

They arrived at a lovely house. Mr. O'Donnell rang the bell and the door opened to reveal a well aged old lady. _Around fifty._ Smiling she ushered them in and the whole story was retold earning the same comic reaction. Mrs. O'Donnell agreed with her husband and ushered Elise to gest room while she when down to prepare breakfast for her.

Elise bathed, wore the same clothes and went down to eat. She was famished! Then Mrs. Amelia O'Donnell dragged her to shopping despite her protest and Patrice assured her that any expenses will be cut off from her salary! She did had a great time shopping but more importantly because Amelia seemed to be happy. That night after dinner she shyly asked if she could visit Joan to assure her that she was fine and possibly spend some time with her. As expected they agreed. Donning her coat, she walked out and hailed a cabby.

"Wool's Orphanage, please!"

It was nearly 8o'clock and it took few minutes to reach Wool's Orphanage. She knew Joan would not be there. Elise has already summarized that Joan's was morning shift and she would have left two hours ago. She suspected the O'Donnell knew. Maybe they might not mind if she got late, hopefully. _Can't drive my benefactors away. _Tom Riddle was born as the clock struck midnight. _Little to coincident – 'born as the seventh month dies'._ Deciding to pass the time she wandered around observing the nightlife in this storybook world of 30's. Nothing had much changed, she observed. Now she don't have to worry about her way back. All the while she kept an eye out for Merope Gaunt. It was around 11o'clock that she spotted a pregnant girl obviously in pain stumbling towards the orphanage. Elise rushed to her side and helped her towards the orphanage. Reaching, she knocked at the door. To her relief a women opened the door, scowling. _Must be Mrs. Cole. _

"I am terribly sorry but she is in labor. Please help!" she cried in panic. Who would have thought pregnant women in labor were so terrifying!

"Come in! Berth, bring in some water and cloth." Mrs. Cole shouted wide eyed.

The next hour was blur. She was holding Merope's hand and soothing her, Mrs. Cole kept saying 'push' and 'almost there' and the girl kept moping Merope's forehead. Finally at 11:45 the head emerged and exactly at stroke of midnight the baby was born. But Merope didn't look so good. Elise knew she wouldn't hold much longer. The girl bathed the baby and handed it to Merope.

"Tom after his father, Marvolo after mine. Tom Marvolo Riddle." Merope said looking at her son. "I hope he looks like his father."

With that she breathed her last and Elise took the baby out of limp hold. The baby fell asleep.

"Seems like we have one more." Said Mrs. Cole faking love and sympathy. Elise knew what she was trying to do.

"I will adopt the child. It's time of war, the baby needs all the love it can get before it gets bleak." Elise whispered softly.

"That's very kind of you but you look rather young yourself." Said Mrs. Cole eying her.

"I have a study job, a house to live and in desperate need of company. I think I can support the child and love like it deserves." Said Elise looking straight in her eyes.

"Very well, I was only looking out for both of you, dear. If you are ready we can get on with the adoption." Said Mrs. Cole.

Elise nodded still looking at the sleeping baby in wonder. _I am going to do it! _She thought in puzzlement.

"This way then." Said Mrs. Cole walking towards her office.

Settling down she pulled out the adoption form and place on the table in front of Elise.

"Please fill out the form. Do you want to rename the child?" Mrs. Cole asked as she pulled out a birth certificate and looked at her.

"No, I wish to respect the dead women's last words." Said Elise as she careful shifted the baby into one hand and took the fountain pen lying on the table. "Could you ask you girl to call for a cabby."

"Certainly!" said Mrs. Cole with no less glee.

Elise decided to fill the form truthfully; again no one will recognize her. Completed she handed the form to Mrs. Cole. She raised her eyebrow at her. Elise returned her stare unflinchingly.

"This is his birth certificate. I am undecided on what to write in parents column."

"I shall fill the details if I ever find out. Thank you!" said Elise taking the certificate and got up adjusting the baby.

"Your cabby is here Miss!" said the girl coming in.

"Thank you. I shall come in tomorrow to settle the financial matter." Said Elise nodding Mrs. Cole goodbye. The girl draped the coat protectively around her and the baby. "Thank you!"

Getting into the cab she gave the address. She only hoped O'Donnell's won't react badly. The next thing she knew they had stopped. She paid the fare and got out. Taking a long sigh she rang the bell. Shuffling and bustling was heard and just when Elise thought she couldn't take it any more the door open. Amelia and Patrice ushered her in.

"I profoundly apologize for the inconvenience but the matter was rather critical. I would have phoned you but I didn't know the number." Elise started talking before they could even say anything. She did notice that they had gone to bed.

"It's fine, dear. We were just worried that something will happen to you again." Said Amelia soothingly.

"You are not angry?!" asked Elise puzzled.

"You are grown woman, lass. You have every right to do as you please!" replied Patrick seeming amused. "But might I ask what is that you are carrying?"

"It's past midnight! Could we talk about this in the morning, please?" pleaded Elise.

"Of course, dear!" said Amelia.

They all then retired to bed except Elise. She placed the baby in the center of the bed and pillows on the both sides. She went and took a hot bath. Removing pillow on the one side, she settled on the bed. Lying awake she replayed the events of past two hours. She had yet to join the job and here she was, already adopting a baby. She already has many debts to pay and it was not even a day since she was dropped here. _Actually it was!_ Closing eyes she groaned. Turning on her side she looked at the baby.

She had to agree; he looked cute even as a newborn, pink and all. From the moment she held him this was the first time she _actually_ looked at him. He had black hair and eyes, just like in the book. She hoped it was where the similarities ended. And all the shit about product of love potion was false. She really wanted to believe that it because of crappy childhood at orphanage and power play in slytherin house. That Tom Riddle was just another boy with dreams of having his real family back. Not a born psychopath with daddy issues. Thinking about daddy, what to do with Riddle Sr.? _Think about it later Elise you have more pressing issues at the moment. Like what about O'Donnell's? _She could already see her impending doom. She needed all the sleep she could get for mornings events. Closing her eyes she fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was not a peaceful night far from it in fact. She had been hyper aware of the baby sleeping beside her. She had tried snuggling with him but was constantly afraid of smouldering him. And lets not forget the nappy change. Thankfully it was one time and he had not wet the bed. She remembered reading that nappies were not invented till 1949. Even then they were nothing like the modern diapers. Elise briefly wondered if he was hungry but then she remembered little Mia's birth. She was fed an hour later. _Hopefully_ _he won't cry till the morning; _she had thought. Morning was not something she was looking forward to but she was wide-awake as the sun started to rise. Admitting defeat she got up to get ready and make breakfast – whatever helps softening the blow!

Elise checked on the baby. _She got to stop calling him 'the baby' he had a name for Pete's sake! _And stalked down to the kitchen. It was only 6o'clock. Half way through her preparation she heard O'Donnell's bustling around their room. Just as the breakfast was ready they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning! I have just put the kettle on boil. Here's your breakfast!" said Elise smiling at them.

"Good morning! You shouldn't have to do all this, dear." Said Amelia sitting down.

"It's the least I could do for all that you have done for me." Replied Elise watching as they sat down to eat.

"It's delicious!" said Patrick looking a bit surprised. Elise just laughed in reply.

"About last night . . ." started Elise, " . . . I did went to the hospital to meet Joan but was informed that her shift was over and she had went home two hours ago. So, I decided to go around a bit before returning. You see I never had been early sleeper so I decided not to bother you by coming home earlier." She noticed them beaming when she said home. "It was around 10:30 that I decided to come back when I noticed a pregnant woman walking towards an orphanage. I decided to wait, see if I could help if no one offered. Around eleven she seemed to be in pain so I rushed towards her and helped her to orphanage. She was in labour and fortunately the orphanage mistress offered to help. It was around 11:45 was the baby started to come out. The woman died giving birth to a baby boy. And the orphanage looked so bleak and the mistress so harsh that I decided to adopt the child. That's the bundle you saw me carrying, Mr. O'Donnell." Elise finished and looked down.

"It's Patrice, lass. Haven't I told you?" said Patrick.

"What you did is very noble, dear." Said Amelia.

"You are not angry?" asked Elise looking completely puzzled.

Patrice laughed and Amelia came and hugged her. Elise was too shocked to return it.

"Where is the boy, lass? We want to meet our grandson." Said Patrick.

"Grandson?!" said Elise looking dazed.

"Yes, dear. We have no child of our own but if we had we wish her to be just like you!" said Amelia smiled with moist eyes. Elise nodded and went to her room. _Well, that went well. _Entering the room she saw the baby _' no, little Tom' _awake and about to cry. _He is crying so the shit about 'product of love potion' is false! _She sighed with relief and picked him up. Suddenly she was back again holding little Mia. She was feeling parental; her maternal instincts were kicking. _What does this put me? _She knew she had adopted intending to raise but to be a mother to potential dark lord. She was undecided on that. _Later. _Shaking her head she clambered down and walked to kitchen.

The O'Donnell's had eaten and Amelia was making her breakfast. Patrice turned to look at her as she entered. Smiling happily he strode towards her and peered down at the about to cry baby Tom.

"Look at the little lad. Amelia come have a look!" said Patrick beaming.

"Just a moment!" she called back.

"Here, you can hold him." Said Elise giving Tom to Patrick. "I think he is hungry."

"He is! Elise dear go to the nearest baby store and buy him some formula and baby bottle. We will go and buy him clothes later!" said Amelia squealing and pushed Elise out handing her money.

"But I don't know where is this baby store, Amelia!" said Elise panicking.

"Just tell the cabby and he will take you to one." She said turning to join her husband who was trying to calm the crying baby.

Elise did as instructed and purchased the required items and rushed back.

She was greeted with a loud crying baby and two adults trying to hush it. She hurriedly made the formula and handed it to Amelia who was currently holding Tom. Tom stopped crying the moment nipple touched his tiny, cute mouth and sucked greedily. Patrick sighed in relief and Amelia laughed at him. Elise just stood watching them. They looked so happy. Maybe her arrival was not a bad thing. _Not so soon! You have yet to tell them about the financial side of this adoption. _She had a feeling it will go well.

"As you would know we have to pay for the adoption and I promised the mistress that I shall pay today." Said Elise nervously.

"Then we shall go this morning before going to the office!" said Patrick absent minded, watching Amelia feed Tom.

"More importantly what is his name, dear?" asked Amelia not looking at her.

"The mother named him before she died. Tom after his father and Marvolo after hers. She was quite young." Replied Elise.

"Marvolo, what a strange name!" remarked Amelia.

"But it fits. He is nothing short of a marvel!" remarked Patrick in reply.

"Quite right! Our little marvel." Amelia said softly.

Something twitched inside her as Amelia said that. Frowning, she shook her head. Deciding to eat as they 'played' with Tom she picked up the newspaper discarded by Patrick. It was high time she found a place even if she had technically stayed here for only one day. Skimming through the paper she stopped at the to let page. A small flat with one bedroom and a kitchen was what she needed and could afford. _Maybe, she didn't even know about her salary. Ahh! All this uncertainty was driving her up the wall. Her 'later' section was overflowing! And she had a feeling it will remain that way as long as she was stuck here. _Finally she found an ad that suited her criteria. _Must be for students. _Chalking it up her memory she finished her tea and got up to burp little Tom _there she said it _seeing him finish the formula.

"Here let me get him ready for the day. When does the office hours begins, Patrick?" asked Elise as she took Tom from recusant Amelia. Without her permission a smile crept on her face as she held Tom. He looked at her sleepily and she made her way upstairs. Burping him, she bathed him in warm water and was wondering what to use as his nappy when Amelia knocked and came in with a cloth, which suspiciously looked as a scarf.

"Isn't that a scarf?" she asked.

"I don't us it now-a-days. Too old to wear, apparently!" Amelia answered with a chuckle.

"I possibly can't . . ." Elise started but was cut off.

"Nonsense! You can and you will." Said Amelia thrusting it towards her.

Sighing in defeat she gently laid Tom on the bed and dried him. Finished, she expertly wrapped the nappy and baby blanket, rocked him gently humming a tune. As much as she was engrossed with Tom she was aware of Amelia's presence. Like any new-born, Tom fell asleep in a second. So she placed him in the centre of the bed with pillows on the both sides.

"You seem to know what you are doing." Said Amelia.

"I used to take care of children in my neighbourhood." Answered Elise.

"Ah! So it seems only Tom and me are going to the shopping." Said Amelia with a sad sigh mockingly.

Elise nodded frowned sadly. Amelia chuckled a bit at her, Elise smiled and went to her newly acquired and arranged wardrobe, pulled out an office appropriate attire as Amelia exited the room. Dressing quickly and pulling her hair in a neat side bun she came down.

"All ready, I see. Come we mustn't be late. First we shall go to the orphanage and then to the office." Said Patrick, ready himself.

Nodding she pulled on her coat and scarf. _She had bought exactly like one in Sherlock! Amelia had looked at her grinning face weirdly. _"I will pay back as soon as possible."

"Good! You shall pay frequent visit along with Tom, without fail." Said Patrick seriously and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"As much we want you to stay with us we know you will not for long." Said Amelia.

Soon Patrick and Elise were sitting before Mrs Cole paying the fee for adoption. From there they took cabby to the office. Elise was very excited. It was a major publishing company and she was going to work there. Patrick had agreed with her assessment once they got out of the orphanage and praised her again. She was a bit embarrassed by the praise. Patrick then showed her office and briefed her on her job. All in all it had been a very good day, thus far.


	5. Chapter 5

Elise was proved right in her assessment; Patrick _was_ very passionate about his job and thoroughly enjoyed it. She had rarely met anyone outside her family except her English teacher who was so passionate about literature up close. She was no less than on ninth heaven! She loved her job; it gave her the opportunity to read some amazing literary material aside from being Mr O'Donnell's secretary. They had discussed their readings back home and she couldn't help feeling happy and sad at the same time. She was missing her family.

At home a very ecstatic Amelia greeted them but Elise had eyes only for Tom who was sleeping snuggly in Amelia's embrace. She offered to lay Tom in her bed, as they would wake him up with their inevitable chatter. Patrick agreed and once again she marvelled at feeling she got when holding little Tom. Laying him down on the bed as before she freshened up and went down stairs. The night was spent in eating and listening to Amelia's excited chatter about her day.

Elise had to admit Amelia's taste was good but she would have chosen plain, sober, dignified onesies. The clothes were outrageously bright and childish. _I can already imagine Tom coming after me for dressing him in childish clothes! _At least, the nappies were plain. She hoped Amelia had not thrown away the receipt, she'll go and exchange tomorrow. _If such policy exists here. _Preparing formula, she went to her room to sort through the baby clothes. She separated the outrageous once and arranged the rest in the wardrobe. And she was feeling very thankful that Amelia had not shopped for baby books and toys. _Old age a blessing! _Elise had promised that they would shop together for those.

It was only 8o'clock so Elise decided to arrange the cradle. She was feeling very grateful for reading all pregnancy books and parenting books. Being third oldest in the brood of twelve had it's own merits she supposed. Little Mia's was the only baby Elise had looked after; rest of her cousins were quite old when she had met them.

When she finally managed to arrange all the pieces according to the manual it was already ten so she decided to join then tomorrow. This time she place Tom little further away from her and place pillows on either side. The night went fairly well compared to the previous night; Tom had woken up only once and she had fed him, burped him and changed his nappy.

At the lunch break Elise went to the nearest waffle place and then rushed to the baby store Amelia had went to. She had woken up early to sneak away with the clothes as to not offend Amelia though she knew she had to tell her. _Just not now. Not till I can come up with a plausible excuse. _Elise had found receipt in the bag and was hoping against hope. Thankfully the owner accepted the clothes and she picked out one black, royal blue, emerald and a white with numbers one it. _Now Tom had five childish ones and five plain dignified winter ones. Winter! _Smiling she rushed back to her office. She had found her excuse!

Amelia had been little put out but she had accepted her reason and they went their _merry _way to toy store as well as bookstore. Elise could tell Amelia had no idea when it came to raising a kid let alone a baby. _No relatives then or maybe estranged. No sibling either. Amelia was not the type of person to totally wipe out a person or a sibling due to some petty feud. _Elise picked a four-pieced jigsaw puzzle, a colour game, number and alphabet blocks and a small teddy bear while Amelia had picked plush toys. Snake didn't seemed to be a popular toy at all, noted Elise looking around the store. _For obvious reasons! If there was any creature whose existence she loathed the most it was snakes. Though that would have to change once Tom starts talking to the vile creatures._

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of time?" asked Amelia seeing Elise's selection.

"Three months are not that long." Replied Elise smiling.

Amelia simply shook head at her and they marched towards the bookstore. Patrick had decided to stay back at office but refused when Elise offered to stay as well. This time she did looked at the baby books before abandoning them for encyclopaedia, which she found a bit dry. So she went for short stories (some French too), collection of Ronald Dall's poems and Greek mythology book. She had wanted to buy book on famous scientists but decided it was little too soon. Amelia had picked baby books (_No surprise there! She thought dryly) _and thus they concluded the shopping.

Elise lay awake thinking about her new responsibility. She was technically mother of Tom Riddle but was she ready to be his mummy. The books had said very little about Tom Riddle's childhood except few instances in orphanage where he was at least five. It certainly made it easier to look at baby Riddle as a normal baby who could grow into one if given chance. _One problem solved! Now about Riddle Sr. _Yes, he had to be told because in few years Tom will ask about his father. She had firmly decided to not lie to Tom, it was sure way to her pain filled murder and his psychological tendency. _To write or to meet? That is the question. Either way she had to wait, to make it realistic. If Tom's wit and tact was inherent from his father's side, it was more than prudent it was necessary. _


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Elise went to the to let room she had seen in the paper. A middle-aged woman opened the door. She was very friendly and a gossip monger if her elaborate report on other tenants was anything to go by. _Just what I needed! _Elise thought dryly. As she had speculated the tenants were all uvi students, which suited her just fine. _Now if they don't start hitting on her it would be cherry on the cake. _The apartment was on the third floor and the building itself was closer to the King's college.

The apartment had perfect view, great ventilation and not at all taxing on her purse. And all the stores were at walking distance.

"This apartment is just want I need!" said Elise.

"So you are taking it then!" asked the woman who had introduced herself as Mrs Emily Penham.

"Yes! But you see I have just joined the job and won't be able to pay in advance. However, I am ready to pay in advance for the next month!" said Elise looking little desperate and hopeful.

"Not to worry dear I shall phone Mr Riddle right away. I am sure he'll agree. Come I'll make you a cuppa!" said Mrs Penham.

Elise numbly nodded with a small smile. _This is sooo not happening. The chance would be a fine but this had to be a coincidence. It was like the fate wanted her to meet Riddle Sr. The expression 'fate is a bitch' just made sense to her. Yes she was happy, her plane was coming together but that did not mean she wanted to confront him so early. Just last night she had finally decided and today she found the means. Oh it was coincidence alright! _Silently fuming and cursing the fate she clambered down behind Mrs Penham.

The tea helped sooth her ragging nerves as Mrs Penham went to hall to have a privet conversation with Mr Riddle. In the end Elise decided it was a good this. Now she can get this over with and move on with her life. Few minutes later Mrs Penham come in and took her seat. She smiled brightly at her.

"Mr Riddle agreed like I said. So when are you moving in?" asked Mrs Penham.

"I don't have much with me, just clothes. So maybe in a day or two." Replied Elise getting up to leave.

"Then I suppose it would be prudent to know your name!" said Mrs Penham with a laugh.

"Ah yes! My name is Elise Lane, nice to meet you." Said Elise with her own laugh.

Walking out of the door Elise bid goodbye to Mrs Penham and hailed a cabby. It was already five in the afternoon, she had came straight way from work. Now the hard part began – pacifying the O'Donnell's. She only hoped they wouldn't make much fuss. _Na what was she thinking! But a woman could hope._ As expected they did put up fuss. The next day Patrick tried to pay her in advance and it was not even a week!

"Mr O'Donnell I can't possibly accept. It's not even a week! Everyone would think you are showing favouritism. It's against the work ethics and you could be sacked for doing this!" rambled Elise panicking. To her utter exasperation he looked amused!

"And why is that you look so amused around me? Am I that funny?" asked Elise exasperated. At this Patrick started to openly laugh. She could _feel_ the whole floor looking in their direction. Patrick was always level headed at the office, never the one to crack up like he was right now.

"You have a very good sense of humour, a sarcastic one at that, which might I add is something I enjoy and appreciate! But it's you conduct which amuses me!" said Patrick with twinkling eyes. "As for your worries let me just say the owner of this company understands the value of a good investment."

"If you insist. Thank you, sir!" said Elise not convinced at all. Patrick just chuckled at her scepticism.

That night she sat down on the desk and finally let loose all the thoughts about Riddles. She had already decided to write letter to Mr Riddle thanking him for understanding. _So why not write one to Riddle Sr. too. Meeting had the potential to turn dangerous and he won't probably listen to her. On the other hand a letter will be read completely and it would give him the option to consider everything carefully while a meeting would force him to decide just then. _

Decided, she started penning the two letters. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jim Brandon, the manservant opened the door to receive the mail. He knocked on the library door.

"Come in!"

"Letter for you, sir." He said handing the letter and exited the room.

Sitting at the desk was a young man of twenty, reading a book. He was handsome in classic sense – angular face, neatly combed hair with curl in the front, pale. The very epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Black eyes looked away from the book and studied the letter on the table. Reaching with those painter's hands, he slit open the envelope. It had only the receiver's address. Curious, he unfolded the letter.

_ 4__th__ January 1926,_

_ London._

_Dear Sir,_

_I apologize for assuming, beforehand. I have very recently adopted a baby boy born on 31__st__ December whose mother unfortunately died birthing him. As if fate, I was the one who had helped her to the nearest orphanage and held her hand as she gave birth. She named the child Tom Marvolo Riddle before she died. The name Marvolo obviously, caught my eye. I come from a family, which had produced at most two or three magical person of whom I am no part. Now why would such a woman who clearly poor and heavily pregnant be doing in London? The only thing new and expensive on her person was a wedding ring. All this pointed to one scenario –a path forbidden to all magical kind. She had enthralled the unfortunate man with the strongest and the only love potion known to magical kind. But she must have been very bestowed with the man to feel guilty and stop giving him potion in hope that he would stay and learn to love her now that she was with his child. The man obviously didn't and no one would blame him. A magical person too would not have abided being violated and emotionally manipulated! As such I completely understand your anger and resentment if you are indeed the man and your want to nothing whatsoever to do with her or anything associated with her but I felt it prudent to inform you about the child. For it will be one nasty shock to come face to face with your look alike in future. He is extremely adorable, has coal black hair and eyes and I have a feeling he will most certainly take after you. If I may be so bold to suggest, move on, do something with your life so as to forget about this wretched incident and someday you will! I profoundly apologize if this letter has caused you more pain than numb it. It was never my intention. _

_ Your,_

_ Well-wisher. _

The young man sat froze still holding the letter. His mind completely blank. It had been roughly one year since the terrible incident had happened. It still made him feel violated and his blood boiled every single time, even at whisper of _it_ came to his mind. _It_ has ruined his life. He knew what had happened with him and lack of proof was driving him insane. All he ever felt now a days was deep angst and fierce resentment towards everything. He spent many hours in shower scrubbing hard to tear away the skin that _she _had touched.

His eyes came back to focus. This letter confirmed it all, proved him right. But with the good news came the bad. That wretched incident had borne an evil. _But I shall not think of it! The woman clearly didn't expect me to acknowledge that evil spawn's existence nor did she want me to. She truly understood him and had even suggested him to move on with his life, to do something that will completely occupy my mind and never let it wander to the incident. And so shall I! _For the first time since that fateful day he truly, utterly felt free! Sighing in the newfound peace, he closed his eyes and leaned into the chain.

"Tom dear, the luncheon is ready!" came the voice of his mother.

Tom Riddle rolled his eyes as ever at her archaic use of the word lunch. _Honestly! _With a smile he stood up. _This is the new start and I will cherish it! _Entering the dinning room Tom bestowed his mother a kiss on the cheek for being patient and supportive though out his struggle and sat down to savour his first proper lunch.

Mrs Riddle was shocked at seeing her son smile and even more so at his affectionate gesture.

"Mother how many time do I have to remain you? This is not 17th century any more. People simply don't use the term 'luncheon'." Said her son filling his plate just like the old times before _it _happened. Smiling broadly with moist eyes she kissed her son on the head. Tom simply smiled and dug into his lunch.

"Won't father be coming?" Tom asked his mother but was answered by the footsteps.

Mr Riddle walked in as usual but was thrown away by his wife's happy smile and his son's changed demure, he looked happy. Whatever did happen? Looking at his wife for answers he strode to his chair and sat down. His wife simply smiled brightly. Through out lunch he observed his son daring not to speak, afraid that the newfound happiness might vanish. Tom could feel his father's gaze and his parent's mutual curiosity at his newfound happiness. Deciding to put them out of their misery, he sat up looking them in the eyes.

"Father, mother I have finally decided to pursue my ambition of studying law. I shall go to Oxford tomorrow itself if you consent, of course."

"Of course dear!" said Mrs Riddle smiling imploringly at her husband.

"I am very much pleased that you are finally pursuing your dream. You shall leave tomorrow if you please. I consent!" said Mr Riddle looking pleased but stilled shocked.

"Thank you! I shall then prepare for tomorrow." Said Tom smiling.

Mr Riddle was shocked again seeing his son smile. Only yesterday he looked depressed. Whatever happened was no short of miracle!

"Not before spending some time with us!" said Mary.

Tom simply nodded in reply. So the family was sitting in the hall near fireplace enjoying the newfound happiness. Mr Riddle was going through his mail and Mary Riddle was knitting while Tom simply sat enjoying time with his parents.

"What is it?" asked Mary looking at husband who looked little bemused.

"The empty apartment in our building near the King's college was recently rented by a young woman. Mrs Penham had phoned yesterday to inform about the woman's little problem. The young lady had promised to pay at the month's end with the advance for the next as she had recently joined a job and by no means could pay now. I had agreed since it seemed like a fair deal. The young lady has written thanking me!" replied Nicolas Riddle now looking amused.

"That's very sweet of her!" said Mary smiling.

Sitting on the opposite armchair, Tom stiffened.

"Can I see the letter father?" asked Tom faking amusement.

"Of course!" said Nicolas handing him the letter.

The handwriting was the same, confirming his suspicion. _So that's how she found me! Elise Lane. Either the woman was stupid or she knew he would probably find out. If it was the latter then the woman was clearly telling him that she didn't want anything to do with him and the feeling be mutual. So she found me by mere coincidence! It was bit disappointing but he was thankful nonetheless. _Smiling ruefully he returned the letter and stood up to finally start packing.


	8. Chapter 8

Elise looked around the hall that she had cleaned. Dusting though easy was very time consuming and messy. Though the apartment was small and would probably take her three days to clean, she had to be through because of Tom and so it would probably add an extra day.

It was time for dinner after which she'll again come to dust the kitchen. Sighing she locked the door and clambered down, bit goodbye to Mrs Penham and hailed a cabby back home.

Taking hot shower she sat down to eat as Amelia went to put Tom in the cradle. Patrick was very surprised and little upset that she had put together the cradle herself, making her feel super guilty. So she reluctantly agreed to let him help in moving to her new apartment.

On the morning of forth day she mopped the whole house. As it was Sunday Patrick along Amelia was packing Tom's things.

Patrick had joked that he could finally get rid of all extra kitchen 'clutter' that were gifted to them and never ever touched by Amelia. Amelia had agreed enthusiastically and together they had started taking out disregarding her opposition completely.

It was at lunchtime she returned home to find the whole set of kitchen utensils packed and boxed along with Tom's things. Elise just stood there stunned. _Should have known! _Amelia simply greeted her as if everything was normal. _And it was normal, wasn't it? They had talked her into everything since she had arrived here. From job to staying and now kitchen set! _Sighing in defeat she made her way towards her room. Elise was very sure Amelia had smirked at her back.

After lunch they had all moved her stuff in a cabby no less! It was O'Donnell's first visit to her apartment. They were looking around while Elise set up the cradle. Putting Tom down in the cradle, she turned towards them.

"It's a very nice apartment, Elise!" said Amelia.

"An apartment with a view! I see why you hurried along." Said Patrick.

"You have everything here at walking distance too!" said Amelia. "A good choice indeed."

"I am glad that you like though I wanted your first visit be to a fully set up apartment not that things are happening according to me lately." Said Elise looking pointedly at the couple who snickered.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" asked Amelia innocently. Elise just rolled her eyes.

Patrick started unpacking the kitchen utensils while Amelia started arranging them. Elise let them and walked to the bedroom to arrange the wardrobe. She had already packed hers so it was one less thing on the pack list. Moving quietly she started arranging the wardrobe.

Her mind drifted to the letter. _It_ _would_ _have_ _already_ _reached_ _by_ _now_ _and_ _he __would have already read it. _She knew Riddle Sr. would only have to look at his father's letter to know who had written to him but she also hoped he could decipher why she had done so. She had done it on purpose, of course. If he ever wanted to see Tom he would know whom to look for. _It has been three day since I have posted the letter. No reply until now means he deciphered her intent just as she had expected. Or he had done none of the above, which she hoped was __not __the case because that would mean Tom was truly slytherin and evil (just kidding!). _Now, she could tell Tom that yes, he had a father, who knew about him and no, it was not because he didn't like him that he abandoned. _Abandon is not what she would say, of course. It would be like planting the idea and encourage him to murder._ She would tell him the truth about what his mother had did to his father.

In the book Tom was _very _partial towards his mother for two reasons; she was not the one to abandon him because duh she'd died giving birth to him and that she was from a very ancient and noble magical line. They were the reasons why he had murdered his father. Something not happening under her watch!

"Your acting landlady is quite nosy, in fact it would be putting it mildly." Said Patrick as they sat in the cabby. Mrs Penham had made an appearance with tea tray to talk with the O'Donnell's.

"Agreed." Said Elise dryly.

"Now then, she not that bad. She is just . . ." trailed away Amelia facing away to hide her smile.

"Like every other woman with nothing better to do. I quite agree." Said Elise completing Amelia's sentence dryly. "I am quite fortunate that way. A gossiping landlady bored out of her mind. Whoop-de-doo!"

At that O'Donnell's started to laugh, even the cabby chuckled. Elise simply smiled sweetly. In the past few days she had lived with them, Elise had them laughing on her sarcastic accounts about her new colleagues. Amelia had commented that it was far more entertaining than the telly. Patrick had then enjoyed subtly teasing the people at the office. She had to close the intercom just to keep from laughing! Patrick had simply looked at her with twinkling eyes. Amelia had a laugh when Elise had complained mockingly about Patrick.

As always Elise fed Tom, burped and bathed him and put him to sleep by singing lullaby before coming down for dinner. She had then told them about Mrs Penham's accounts on the other tenants.

As she sat at the desk with her work she thought grateful how the conversation with Mrs Penham hadn't touch the topic of Tom. She was surprised that Mrs Penham had not seen her carrying Tom. Elise didn't wanted to tell just yet about Tom, whom she very well knew would be an open secret once everyone saw Tom with her. _And miss the chance to see the faces of the tenants, never! _Grinning she went to bed to finally sleep well.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom had stayed for one week in Oxford and had managed to impress principal of the law college who had then agreed to allow him to write the entrance exam, which was to be conducted in few months. So Tom spent the week gathering information about the entrance exam and sight seeing. Not once had the thoughts of the incident or the letter crossed his mind. He obviously looked well rested when he returned to Little Hangleton.

Mr and Mrs Riddle were very happy to see their son back to health and be his normal self. Tom then settled down to prepare for the entrance exam diligently and soon the month flew by. As promised the young woman had sent the rent for month and the next. Tom had ruefully smiled at that. Soon the month of entrance exam arrived and Tom set for Oxford to attend the external exams.

Tom was very confident that he would secure the seat in the college. And a week later he got the admission letter. He was ecstatic at the news, his father was proud and his mother simply congratulated him.

_Soon I would be at the college in Oxford. _Tom stood looking through the window at the night sky. Sighing, he looked down at the garden. He would miss his parents and his home but one week that he had spent in Oxford had changed him completely. He had felt independent; more connected to his self than he ever had. His father loved him, though his mother fussed around him she left him alone generally, he was barely ever on his own with his thoughts. His father's presence was overwhelming.

He couldn't wait to go to the college. To experience the beauty of Oxford and the sense of independence that it gave him. _Maybe I'll start painting again! The beauty of Oxford was worth capturing. He had even purchased a diary to record his time at college and life in Oxford. _Sighing in contentment he walked back to his bed and finally fell asleep.

Next week the college began. His mother had dragged him to buy a whole new wardrobe, toiletries and his father had gifted him a new pocket watch. And now he was packing, which not so surprisingly took many hours. Looking around the room for one last time he unconsciously walked towards his desk and opened the false bottom in the last drawer took out the letter and put it in his new journal and slipped it into the inner coat pocket.

Though he had completely forgot about the letter, his eyes unconsciously landed on the drawer as he went to sleep every night. He hadn't told about it to his parents for obvious reasons. Only he knew the truth about the Grants and the existence of magic and wanted to keep it that way. But as the months passed since receiving the letter he knew it was not the real reason. She was the first and only one who understood him, who had helped overcome his depression, made it possible for him to follow his dream. There was something about her that called to Tom, made him feel possessive of her even if he hadn't met her in flesh. He didn't ever want to share her with anybody, even his parents. Clambering down he made his way to the car waiting outside as a servant fetched his luggage and got in. His parents were coming to send him off.

Tom waved as the train began to move, his parents simply stood on the platform though his mother was crying. Leaning back at the train gathered pace, he opened his journal and began writing.


	10. Chapter 10

The following week Elise spent hunting across the London for affordable furniture after her office hours. She had to prioritise, of course. Her salary was not enough to buy the furniture _and_ pay the rent. Let's not forget the bills. She had to live practically at O'Donnell's until she could afford to live at her apartment. _Didn't that leave a sour taste in the mouth! The Irony with a capital I! _This time she did see Amelia smirk. Mrs Penham was puzzled, of course! The only time she ever came to the apartment was to clean it on weekends. She had left china untouched of course; the cloths were moved out three days later.

Elise had thus taken working at a bookstore after the office. That way she could afford buying furniture and paying bills and kept herself from getting bored. _You can only take so much of being around old people not belonging to your time! It was hard enough back home. She didn't have much to do at home and Tom was always sleeping as all babies do till three months. The job gave her 'alone' time and the perk of reading any book she wanted. And it also allowed her to observe the people of this time. _The pay was not much but the pecks of the job covered it.

When she paid the rent with the advance as promised Elise finally moved in properly. She had enough to buy toiletries and food along with other essentials though she still slept at O'Donnell's. Beds were awfully costly she had thought sourly. Tom had looked at the apartment with interest when he was not sleeping. As expected Mrs Penham was flabbergasted at seeing baby in her arms.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Mrs Penham cooing at the sleeping Tom.

"It a boy. His name is Tom." Answered Elise smiling at Tom. She knew where the conversation was heading. She wanted to see if Mrs Penahm was _noble_ enough to be straightforward.

"Good classic name! So is he your friend's?" she asked looking at her, smiling. _Guess not! Just my luck._ She could already imagine the long talks.

"No! He's mine." Said Elise looking scandalised. If she was going to have this conversation (read interrogation) she might as well have some fun!

"Oh! I am so sorry, dear. You just look too young to be a mother." Said Mrs Penham apologising. _Could have fooled me!_

"What with the war going on it's never too early." Said Elise sniffing a bit.

"Oh dear! Forgive me, Mrs Lane." Said Mrs Penham this time looking really ashamed and sorry. _Hook, line and sinker! And look at that! A gossiper with conscience. Hmm, must be the high morality._

"It's Miss Lane actually. It is too painful . . ." trailed away Elise looking forlorn.

"Yes, of course. Would you like some tea?" asked Mrs Penham but Elise started climbing as if she hadn't heard her.

It had felt pretty weird to be called Mrs Lane. Her life was good so far; she had great jobs, a beautiful apartment and people to call family. Her routine was perfect too – wake up in the morning, straighten things up, feed and ready Tom, drop him off with Amelia, work from eight to four at the office then go to bookstore after dinner till nine then pick up Tom from Amelia and finally go to sleep. Till Tom turned four months. The nights became a bit longer; it was only her violin playing that contained the situation. _A wise investment! _Buying violin was like killing two birds with one stone.

As each month passed she bought one new furniture, first came the bed followed by two old fashioned long backed armchairs and a teapoy, two tall bookshelves, a sheet stand and never forget the bedspread, curtains and carpet. It was amusing watching Tom look at the monthly new addition with fascination and interest.

Amelia looked around in awe, it was their first visit to Elise's apartment after she'd moved back. Bookshelves to the walls; armchairs facing the French windows at the other side of the hall near the fireplace betwixt them a teapoy. The whole apartment looked homey.

"No dinning table?" asked Patrick looking around.

"Seeing as the kitchen is custom made for one person and the only adult in the house being me, I see no reason to waste on one." Replied Elise holding Tom.

"And where are you serving dinner?" asked Patrick looking curious.

"Why on the teapoy, of course!" answered Elise handing Tom to Amelia. Patrick simply chuckled.

"Of course!"

"And where will you both sit?" asked Amelia, playing with Tom.

"I shall sit on my very clean and fluffy carpet while Tom can sit with either of you, of course!" replied Elise with a winning smile.

Amelia rolled eyes, Patrick laughed and Tom looked at them with interest. They sat down to eat and as always Elise fed Tom first. She was very thankful that Tom was not a fussy baby, just picky one.

"Delicious as always!" said Patrick and Amelia nodded in agreement as Elise finished feeding Tom. Thanking she cleaned up Tom and sat down to eat as she watched O'Donnell's feed Tom dessert.

"He is growing up fast. Only yesterday he was a new-born!" said Amelia cooing over Tom as he played with his jigsaw puzzle on the carpet.

"Yes and I am already dreading taking him to hospital." Said Elise.

"He'll be fine. Won't you Tom?" said Amelia cooing at Tom.

"So I hope." Said Elise dryly. She had taken Tom to the hospital a week after adopting him. The new-born's were protected till six months due to the antibodies in breast milk but since Tom was not on steady diet of breast milk she was worried. Surprisingly he had fussed very much! Now that he was actually going to get vaccinated, she shuddered to think what might happen.

Tom had surprisingly not shown any signs of magic till now; that might be because he didn't need to, he was well taken care of. No flying milk bottles, no apparting out of cradle and most importantly no Talking to the snakes. Elise hoped this miracle would last till the vaccination day. _Can't have a freaked out doctor! _

Elise took a day off to take Tom to the hospital; she knew it would take a whole day to appease him. As expected he kicked up a lot of fuss, thankfully not involving accidental magic. Grinning, she took Tom to ice cream parlour, which immediately brightened his mood.

Elise looked as Tom slowly ate ice cream; Tom was a very adorable baby, had everyone wrapped around his little finger, to some extent even her not that she'll ever admit it out loud and a _very_ curious thing. Getting him to sleep was a mini war in itself! And he loved listening to her read the books she had picked for him, Amelia was surprised to see Tom listening keenly as she'd read. Elise had then smiled at her in triumph. Weekend as promised were spent at the O'Donnell's. Amelia and Patrick had become Tom's grandparents who as any other were very indulgent. She had had many one sided conversations with Tom after they came home!

Amelia and Elise were sitting on the picnic blanket watching Patrick pointing out around the park to Tom. It had been Amelia's idea to spend the Saturday. It was a sunny day in June.

"You should spent more time with Tom, he always misses you." Said Amelia.

"I know, I am thinking about quitting the job at bookstore." Said Elise.

"Finally! What took you so long?" asked Amelia rolling her eyes.

Elise playfully scowled at her. She knew Tom missed her very much; she missed him too and wanted nothing more to be with him all the time. That's why she had been planning a mini holiday for _just_ two of them. She had thought her possessiveness over Tom was just the bi product of newly acquired maternal instincts that will pass in a week or two. _Boy was she wrong! _Every time she saw Tom in Amelia's hands she felt a twinge of possessiveness.

Patrick looked up as the door to his office opened to see Elise walking in; he looked at her questioningly. Elise simply handed him a letter and watched him read

"I have been planning this vacation since Tom turned four months. But if it is disagreeable I shall cut it short to whatever you suggest, sir." Said Elise.

"Two weeks in Oxford, eh? Couldn't you have waited for holidays?" asked Patrick looking nonplussed.

"That would be in December at Christmas and my son's birthday, which I want to celebrate with my family, sir." Replied Elise calmly.

"Two weeks is too long. Twelve days?" asked Patrick.

"Twelve days it is then." Said Elise with a smile.

"If that's all." Said Patrick.

Elise nodded and returned to her office. _Exactly as I planned! _The basic rule of bargaining – show big figure and you'll get what you actually wanted. She wanted Tom's first trip be to the first educational centre of the England and also because it was one of her family's traditions, of sorts. One of their most academically unambitious ancestors had once visited Oxford; inspired by its beauty and history he joined the college to study Arts. Sincee then the children were taken to Oxford and Cambridge Universities, the later because of its historic connection.

Elise was trying to bring up Tom according to her family traditions and his intelligent was a major factor in this decision. Intelligence was a dominant gene in their family as such they had quite a bit of eccentric habits and traditions unique to them. _Nothing I haven't seen_ was a very common utterance amongst the older members, which attested to the fact.

As soon as they stepped into the house Patrick told Amelia about the vacation. Tom squealed and started crawling towards her as soon as he saw her. Elise laughed and waited till he reached her to pick him up. Tom had started to crawl when he turned eight months in August and ever since the little terror had become unsustainable; she had to baby proof the house even more now that he crawled every inch of their home. _Even Mia had not been this active! _Picking up Tom she hugged him and kissed on his head.

"Elise are you really going to take Tom to Oxford? He is still a baby and can catch something! Most certainly not when there is an on going war!" Said Amelia turning to look at her.

"Yes and I am well aware of all that you said but Tom needs to see more than just a park and us! He is certainly old enough to travel small distances and Oxford is the safest place right now. I have been planning this long enough to consider all the variables. Don't you trust me Amelia!" Said Elise calmly, pulling the guilt card to give an extra nudge.

"Elise you are the most mature and level headed girl I have ever met. Of course, I trust you but you could have informed us beforehand!" said Amelia.

"To inform Patrick beforehand would be unethical. And it's only for twelve days." Said Elise.

"As I have said before, you are old enough to make your own decisions we are only worried about both." Said Patrick.

"I shall be very careful and phone you the moment I reach there. Let's not worry about what is a week away." Said Elise rationally.

"So you are leaving on October 1st." Said Amelia looking at the calendar.

"Yes. I'll be off then. Be good!" said Elise kissing Tom again. Tom fussed a bit, something, which had become a daily occurrence now a days and as always it broke her heart. Waving goodbye, she walked out the door.

Freshening up she made dinner and as always ate while reading the newspaper. Reaching bookstore she told the owner that it would be her last week at the store. He had become upset and offered a raise but she declined.

The week passed quickly and they were now standing at the station. Elise quickly boarded the train holding Tom and carrying bags. She sat down with Tom in her lap and waved at the O'Donnell's along with Tom who was imitating her. They laughed at Tom and the train began to move. Waving one last time she leaned back into her seat. Finally she was going to spent quality time with Tom whom she had started to regard as her son in the past seven months. It had taken her one whole month to acknowledge that fact. Sighing, she kissed Tom who gave a smile and started playing with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom was having time of his life and it was only the first day of the college. Everyone in the class was intriguing, each had a story to tell, secrets to hide. People in Little Hangleton thought him to be very snobbish and callous rich brat but he was different, always had been; he could read people like an open book. He had only one thing in common with all the rich brats – he had too much time to kill and too little to entertain him. Result: he read a lot and observed a lot to keep his mind occupied and of course reading _Sherlock Holmes _did that to people. And being too intelligent didn't help the matters either. Mr and Mrs Riddle were good parents but they were not the modest of lot, Tom knew and that just cemented his reputation in the village. His little exposer to the people and their ways had made him ignorant to humanity, his love for science – it's cold reasoning and lack of a fellow intelligent mate proved it vain to even try understanding people. So Tom settled for reading them; deciphering the codes that were people. It was what he could understand and what he found far more intriguing, fun.

It was their first weekend and his 'mates' were excited to look around the Oxford. Tom was excited too despite being the only one who had seen around. They were at the museum when Tom accidently ran into someone, barely managing to stop before clashing. It was a woman carrying a child. _She looks around my age and the baby might be around eight months. _

"I apologise, I was not watching where I was going." Apologised Tom looking at the baby who looked fascinated by his scarf.

"I apologise too, was bit distracted." Apologised the girl with a chuckle.

"Riddle, Tom Riddle. Nice to meet you." Said Tom looking at the girl.

"Elise Lane. Pleasure."

Tom froze. It was she. His obsession. In flesh. He stared at her. And she stared back. Their eye contact broke to look at the baby. He was tugging the scarf. Their eyes at once focused on him.

Tom looked up feeling eyes on him and again returned to the fascinating scarf the stranger was wearing, tugging.

"Tom." Said his mama in that voice. She used it whenever he was doing something she didn't agreed with. But he wanted the scarf; it was so pretty. So he made a noise to say no.

"I shall buy you the exact same one. Let got, please." Said his mama. His Gran had taught him to call so; he liked it. Looking at his mama he tried to find if she was being sincere.

"I promise." Said his mama. She always knew what he wanted! Looking back at the pretty blue scarf, he let go and his mama kissed him on his head. He loved it when she did that!

"Again, I apologise! He is a very curious thing." Said Elise looking up to see Riddle Sr. watching Tom who was also watching him. She had completely froze up the moment she saw Riddle Sr. It was only her excellent senses that came to her rescue on time! He looked up dazed and nodded.

"Not at all! He's adorable. What is his name?" asked Riddle Sr. finally coming to his senses.

_He's looking for confirmation._

"Thank you! His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Replied Elise calmly. Giving him a second to gather his wits she said, "We must be off now!" and started walking away. She would not run; it would change the dynamic, make things complicated and awkward.

Tom too walked away to join his friends who then bombarded him with questions to which he answered nonchalantly. The rest of trip was a blur to Tom but he of course never showed it. Finally sitting on bed, curtains closed, did he let the thoughts of morning's happenings fill his mind.

_Elise Lane, she is beautiful with most exquisite eyes – vivid mixture of deep blue and bright green. Not ever had he seen such a girl but then again he lived in a small village. She was just like he had imagined her to be. Level headed. She had known running would make things complicated and awkward. The last they wanted! And the child. He took after him. Same coal black hair and eyes, pale skin. The child had looked at him with interest. Intelligent too if his responses were anything to go by. More than a look alike then, maybe. What is to be done?_

Sighing, he closed his eyes; the decision was already made, subconsciously. _And the lack of rings or the white area cemented it. _Finally opening the journal he wrote down about his _first_ _weekend_. Next day, they again set out but today Tom had eyes only for one person. Four hours later he saw her, he noticed she did bought the scarf for the child. Suddenly their eyes met and in that moment it was decided, they will meet.

After dinner he excused himself and made his way to the spot where they had seen each other this morning. Tom saw her standing with the child in her arms and picked up pace.

"Good evening!" said Tom finally reaching.

"Evening! I am lodging at Bed & Breakfast." Said Elise and started walking. Tom hurried along.

Not a word passed between them except Tom's blabber. Elise nodded at the owner and climbed up followed by Tom. Finally reaching the room she opened the door and they walked in. It was full moon so Elise only switched the fan and sat down at one end of the window seat, Tom in the lap. Tom taking it as invitation sat opposite to her, facing her. Both looking each other in the eyes.

"Are you really ready to talk?" asked Elise.

"Yes. Better today than someday!" replied Tom.

"You don't have to get involved." Said Elise. The moment their eyes had met in the museum she knew he was intelligent.

"I know and admit that I am still undecided on that matter." Said Tom.

"Yes I can imagine why." Said Elise.

"Thank you for the letter." Said Tom.

She nodded. She understood. He was not angry any more.

And they lapsed into silence.

"My parents don't know about anything." Said Tom breaking the silence. The child was watched him intensely again.

"I gathered as much." Said Elise.

"Is he one of them?" said Tom.

"Depends on how magical the mother was." Replied Elise.

He nodded. He understood. She needed facts.

"Not much, in fact I'd say she was barely any compared to what her father and brother did." Answered Tom.

"Magical families inbreed to have magical offspring's. And to keep the line pure, just like the blue bloods. The whole magical world is the product of inbreeding, so much that all families are related – closely or otherwise." Said Elise lapsing into silence.

Tom mentally gaged, the practice was not new but it was denounced for some time now. No wonder the Grunts were unstable. Outward he had a blank face.

"I know. But the magic prevents any physical defects but mentally not so much. So many families are known for it." Said Elise.

Tom nodded. She wanted the name.

"The Grunts." Said Tom.

Elise raised a brow. Tom returned the gesture.

"The Grunts are the only serviving decedents of a famous wizard. The family is known for their inbreeding. No wonder they went insane and lost all the glory and wealth. Their ancestor is one of the monarch of sorts in the magical world with a very terrible reputation, of course." Said Elise.

Tom snorted. _Why_ _am_ _I_ _surprised?_

"Indeed. But from what you have described I'll say she was a near squib, a squib being a magical born with no magic. She had enough to brew the love potion. I have yet to see Tom do any accidental magic – children do that when they a very emotional or in danger. If he turns out to be one then I'd say it would be because of you. Your gene unlocked the magical one and saved him from being born insane." Said Elise finally spilling the beans. She had deduced it when she had read the book.

"In essence _he_ is me with magical gene." Said Tom finally understanding the reason behind her elaborate explanation.

Elise watched him silently, letting him fully grasp the meaning of it. Chances were he would consider being part of his child's life or he could simply sever ties at the possibility of Tom being magical.

"There is a magical society hiding along side ours, isn't it? And they have their own government." Said Tom finally.

"Yes. There are memory charms, which are used to wipe out a magical incident from a non-magical person's mind to maintain the statue of secrecy unless you are a parent or spouse to a magical person. It is commissioned by their government." Said Elise. He was quick; she'll give him that.

"Why didn't they do anything when I was fed the love potion? You did say it was illegal." Asked Tom.

"Crumbled government. And brewing love potion is not taught only how to recognise it." Replied Elise dryly.

"Hu." said Tom.

For the first time since the conversation had begun Elise smiled. Tom smiled too.

"Looks like Tom's asleep." Said Elise gently turning Tom to hold him properly, got up and put him on the bed with pillows on either side and kissed his forehead.

"How old is he?" asked Tom looking at the sleeping child. It was clear that the child meant very much to Elise. She was a great mother.

"He has just turned ten months." Replied Elise.

"Good night! It will be my curfew any moment." Said Tom walking towards the door.

"Good night!" said Elise.

He successfully reached before curfew only to be interrogated by his friends. Tom answered that he had just went for a walk. Of course, they didn't believe him so he gave them a rational answer, which shut them up just fine.

Tom decided not to pen down the day's incident. _Adolescents are a big security hazard. _Thinking no further about the conversation he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Elise woke up to sunlight falling on her face and Tom stirring beside her. Getting off the bed she closed the curtains. Riddle Sr. had left just before 10o'clock and she had been too tired to even think. Tom stopped stirring and she decided to get ready. She has some thinking to do. Dressing up she went down to buy breakfast and tea. _Lots of tea. _Informing that she will eat her breakfast in her room Elise climbed up.

Eating slowly she reviewed the last night's conversation, it was pretty clear that Riddle Sr. would not be barging into their lives any time soon which suited her just fine. _I hope it's at least few months away from now. It's not that I don't want Tom to have an ideal father figure, ideal being the keyword here. Riddle Sr. needs to full understand and accept the facts about Tom to love him like a son – __his__ son until then he was far from being ideal. I will not let my son be subjected to any sort of ill treatment. _Glancing at her watch she saw it was around the time when Tom woke up. Whatever was going to happen will happen and she won't let the future ruin her vacations with her son!

"Hold still, will you! Would you rather be naked?" said Elise looking at giggling Tom.

Tom was excited; he wanted to meet the man from last night. The man had such a nice voice just like his mama; he even did that thing with his eyebrow like mama! And mama seemed to like talking to him, then why was she moving so slowly! He cried out, he wanted to hurry up to meet the man.

"What has gotten into you?" said his mama chuckling. He loved her laugh; it made him laugh too. So he giggled.

"Yes laugh at your mama." Said his mama tickling him and he burst into laughing.

Elise laughed with Tom and finally managed to get him ready. He was unusually excited and cooperative today so much that it took her less time to feed and get him ready. Slinging the diaper bag along with hers Elise marched down carrying Tom. They were having a great day but Elise also noticed Tom kept looking around time to time as if watching for someone. The idea made her anxious, it was not possible for babies to just know about their biological parents at only one glance and they only recognised the voice if they heard it everyday. But as the day passed Tom only became more frantic and when it was time return he simply refused and started to sob. Elise tried to hush him but to no vial. Sighing, she checked her watched; from what she could remember the students will be returning to hostel after the dinner.

"We are going to meet the nice man." Said Elise. As if they were magical words Tom instantly stopped crying. "But first we are going to wash your face. You want to look presentable, don't you?" asked Elise looking at Tom who enthusiastically nodded. Finally heading towards the hotel she washed Tom's face and put on his scarf, which he refused to part these days.

"Good evening! Would you send for Tom Riddle, please? He is first year law student, I can't be certain thought. I am his cousin, Elise Lane." Said Elise smiling winningly standing at the reception.

"Good evening! I shall send for him, can't be that hard to find!" said the man good-naturedly.

"Thank you!" said Elise smiling.

The man sent a boy to fetch Tom.

"He would be allowed to come with me for a bit, wouldn't he? I shall see to that he returns before the curfew." Asked Elise politely smiling unsurely. The man fell for it and answered affirmatively.

Someone knocked at door and Tom looked up as Chase went to open the door.

"It's for you." Said Chase returning to his desk.

Tom nodded and went to the door. The messenger boy was standing at the door; he informed him that his relative had come to visit him. Tom was puzzled; he didn't even know they had any relatives. _Who is it? And why come now, it is late. _

He calmly made his way to the reception. Standing at the reception was Elise Lane holding the child. Raising brow at her Tom walked towards her. The child was looking at him eagerly.

"Hello cousin! It so good to see you so much that I couldn't wait till the morning. I hope I didn't disturb you!" said Elise with an excited voice.

"Not at all, cousin! I didn't know you were coming." Said Tom following Elise's lead.

"I wanted to surprise you!" said Elise cheerily.

"You can go with your cousin but return before curfew." Said the receptionist interrupting the happy reunion.

Tom simply nodded and walked out with Elise. When they were reasonably away from the hostel Elise spoke.

"I apologise. But Tom here wouldn't stop sobbing, he wanted to see you." She apologised.

"Let's wait till we reach your room." Said Tom as Elise nodded in agreement.

Tom seemed to understand the situation so he didn't fuss much but he now and then kept glancing at the man.

_The child had been sobbing, he could tell from the puffy red eyes. But why? And so much that Elise had to bring him to meet him._

Tom glanced at the child who met his glance and smiled. He smiled without thinking. _What?! _Mentally shaking head he decided to not meet the child's eyes.

Finally they reached the hotel and quickly headed to the room. The moment they stepped into the room Tom reached out for the man. Elise and Tom were momentarily stunned but Tom fussed and Elise looked at Riddle Sr. who looked on having not a clue what to do.

"Riddle?" asked Elise.

"Call me Tom." Said Tom.

"That would be bit confusing. His name is Tom too, remember." Said Elise. "Would you hold him?"

"I don't know how!" said Tom a bit panicked.

"Support him with your dominant hand and place the other on his back." Said Elise.

"I really don't think I should." Said Tom trying to avoid.

"Would you rather hear him cry? He had a really good pair of lung." Said Elise. _Why me? _

"No! But be ready to catch him." Said Tom taking the child form Elise. He had never been near a child let alone hold one but as he lifted his namesake by his underarms almost instinctually Tom knew what to do, he brought his right arm to carry the child and the other to support his back. He looked up at Elise in surprise who smiled at him knowingly.

"Explain." He demanded minding the child in his arms who looked up at him grinning.

Elise simply walked up to window seat and sat down. "Do sit down." She said looking at Riddle Sr. with Tom in his arms. Strangely she didn't felt the usual twinge of possessiveness instead what she felt was askin to . . . . she didn't had the word to describe the warm sensation coursing though her heart.

Tom stood still glaring at her who had the nerve to _roll_ eyes at him. He wanted answer and quick! He was always in control of his emotions and prided himself in knowing all about his functioning. But at this moment he knew none of what was happening and it was driving him up the wall. It was a simple polite request but it was making him act irrationally. He never felt this irrational and confused and furious all at once ever!

"Babies are not feather weighted contrary to the popular belief. I promise to explain everything. Please, sit down." Said Elise taking sympathy at the poor guy. She knew what he was going though all to well for she had the pleasure of experiencing it for one whole month!

Tom walked towards the window seat and sat down, the child still in his arms. Again instinctually he adjusted the child carefully on his lap to face Elise.

"What you are feeling is called parental instincts. We are all biologically programmed to act certain way around a child. It becomes instinctual when we bond with one. With me it's conscious acknowledge of Tom as my son; with you it's on subconscious level. I was never irrational even when emotionally compromised until my maternal instincts kicked in. What you are experiencing it tip of an iceberg, so don't panic!" said Elise.

She had been transfixed since the moment Riddle Sr. held Tom; it was almost magnetic she simply couldn't look away. She had been observing Riddle Sr. as he adjusted Tom in his lap; not once he looked up as if he didn't even feel her eyes on him. It made her swallow thickly. She remembered herself being like that few months ago.

Tom blinked at Elise who was observing him keenly. _Could Elise be right? No. Now is not the time to think about this! Later. _

"Why was he sobbing for me?" He asked.

"I think he likes you. He has been looking around for you all day." Answered Elise.

"He has only met me!" said Tom exasperated.

"He is a baby." Said Elise simply.

"Well, we can't have this going on!" said Tom little harshly.

"I apologise for the inconvenience. I shall see to it won't happen again." Said Elise frostily and reached out to take Tom away from Riddle Sr.

Tom unconsciously tightened his arms around the child. Something inside him didn't wanted to let go of the child. The child leaned further into him in response as if not wanting to go to his mother either, burying his face in his nightshirt.

Elise stopped midway at the actions of both her son and his father. Tom didn't wanted to come to her and it seemed his father agreed with him. What was going on?

Elise and Tom started into each other's eyes, neither knowing exactly what to do. Meanwhile little Tom slipped to peaceful sleep. Tom broke the eye contact to look down at the sleeping child. Gently cradling the child like a new-born, Tom got up under watchful eyes of the other, walked towards the bed and lay him down as he'd seen the other do it. Looking at the sleeping form of the child Tom turned to Elise.

"I will come tomorrow and we'll talk properly. Good night!" said Tom putting on his coat and walked out of the room.

Elise just sat staring at the spot Riddle Sr. was standing not a moment ago putting Tom on the bed, uncomprehendingly. 


	13. Chapter 13

It was a little over 7o'clock when Tom reached hostel, going straight to his room he found Chase still doing his work. Shrugging off the coat he too resumed his work. Chase was a perfect roommate, minded his own, was smart enough to have an intelligent conversation with and patient, which Tom knew he needed to survive him. As always Tom opened his diary and started writing, he had been writing a lot lately ever since his path crossed with Elise Lane's and of course, the child.

Months ago he was an evil spawn forgotten in time but now Tom was about clear as mud on the matter now. He knew the child would be part of his life. But to love him was impossible, Tom knew; maybe like him enough to tolerate. The child would always be the remainder, something Tom did not want or need and though it was cruel even childish of him to hold it against something the child had no control over Tom wanted a fresh start and the child would always be the doorway to the past.

But his actions and feelings towards the child earlier clearly indicated that he didn't associate the child with anything. He was not a gateway to the past and most definitely not the child of that _tramp_. The child was _his _and _Elise's_; part of his future with Elise and it seemed the invoker of his parental instincts. Tom laughed at that thought. _In less than an hour I got acquainted with my parental instincts, which seems are often than not irrational and all it took was to hold my son. _The word 'son' seemed so strange; it alone invoked the feelings that he had experienced earlier.

_Today I met my son Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is ten months old, adorable as his mother claimed and stubborn as his old man. I certainly hope his mother is resilient enough the two of us!_

Closing the journal, Tom for the first time fell asleep peacefully since meeting Elise.

Elise woke up to Tom shifting and quickly got up to change his diaper and give him a bath. She sang as Tom drifted back to sleep and put him in the bed when he fell asleep. The next morning as they came down for breakfast, the owner handed her a letter. On it written elegantly was her name. Surprised she made her way to a secluded corner and sat down. Tom sat playing as Elise opened the letter.

_ I shall come at 7o'clock to your room._

Elise at once knew whom it was from. The letter didn't tell much and it made her anxious yet calm. On this conversation hung the future. It would decide whether Tom will have a father or not but she knew enough to bet he would. Last night's events made it plenty clear – Tom Riddle Sr. was here to stay. The question was how?

Oddly excited she started to feed mashed potatoes to Tom as she waited for her breakfast to come. Tom seemed to sense her enthusiasm and got excited too which lasted all day long. Freshening up they sat in their room playing together when precisely at seven they head knocking, Elise cleared her mind, pulled on a calm expression and got up to open the door. Standing on the other side was Tom with the similar calm expression who greeted her and they stepped in. Little Tom who had been watching gave a squeal and started crawling towards the Tom who looked at him in wonder and surprise. He picked up the child and smiled at him.

"We should probably give him another name." Said Tom still looking at the child smiling who was smiling back.

"Agreed. You should name him though." Said Elise looking just as transfixed as last night at the sight before her.

"We should name him together. After all _we_ are his parents." Said Tom looking at Elise to gauge her reaction.

Elise stilled, trying to hide her surprise though she knew she was failing spectacularly. _He has decided to be Tom's father! _Tom looked amused, that smug bastard! Hitting him lightly on biceps she huffed playfully. Tom broke into a grin and chuckled.

"Make yourself comfortable." Said Elise smiling brightly.

Tom walked towards the bed put the child down and settled on one side of the bed. Elise followed his lead and sat opposite to him, Little Tom in between them. _They really need to name him! _

"I barely know him so why don't you suggest one?" said Tom looking at Elise.

"Edmund would be perfect. Rhymes with adamant, a very prominent quality of his!" said Elise grinning.

"You do know you are insulting me all the same." Said Tom frowning sadly.

"How will you ever survive that! So what do you suggest?" asked Elise smirking playfully.

"Actually Edmund is a good name, it suits him I suppose." Said Tom looking at the child who was watching them.

"When did he start crawling?" asked Tom looking at Elise.

"When he turned seven months in July. Has been a terror ever since!" said Elise looking at Tom fondly.

"I've never been near a child least of all a baby! As such have no knowledge whatsoever about babies. But I am willing to learn and be a father to Edmund." Said Tom looking straight into Elise's eyes who smiled.

"Yes, Edmund is a good name." Replied Elise.

Tom smiled at her and Elise looked at the newly named Edmund.

"Meet your papa, Edmund." She said nodding towards Tom. Edmund looked at her then to Tom who smiled at him.

Tom heard his mama call him Edmund and he looked at her. His mama smiled at him and then he looked at the nice man who smiled at him. His mama said the man was his papa, like the one in the stories his mama and Granma read. He slowly crawled towards the man who picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"I am your papa Edmund and I shall never ever leave you." Said Tom softly looking into his child's innocent eyes which where looking at him in interest and hope. At the last word his son buried his face in his chest. Tom hugged and kissed him on head breathing into Edmund's soft hair.

Elise just sat starring at the father and son, mesmerised. Suddenly she felt her eyes tear and she blinked the tear away. Tom looking up and smiled at her, which she returned.

"Thank you! If not for you I wouldn't have everything I have today." Said Tom sincerely.

"Mention not!" said Elise chuckling a bit. "Though you won't be so grateful when babysitting this little terror and changing his nappies!" Elise smirked.

"Nappies, I don't know but I have a feeling he won't give his papa trouble at all! You won't, would you scamp?" said Tom looking at Edmund who smiled in response. "See, not problem at all!" Tom smirked.

Elise rolled her eyes and raised her brow. "Not a comment about changing nappy?" she asked.

"There is one thing you should know about me for sure, I am not like my brethren's. I know it takes two to raise a child hence the plural – _parents_, at least that's what I thought?!" Said Tom frowning a bit. Elise just laughed!

While his parents were bonding little Edmund was busy with his own mission – to touch his papa's rouge curly lock of hair that always strayed to his forehead. Edmund started standing up on his papa's lap, his little fists clutching the shirt. Tom startled looked down at his son who seemed to be trying hard to stand up, he heard Elise chuckle.

"Let me help there, Edmund." Said Tom hoisting him up and supported him as Edmund looked directly into his eyes and gave him a gummy grin. Tom chuckled as Edmund proceed to touch his face but winched when he pulled his curly lock. At this Elise burst into laughing!

"You seem very amused." Said Tom trying to loose Edmund's grip on his hair who whined in protest.

"He seems to have taken a liking to your lock." Said Elise hardly containing her laugh. "I was starting to think I was the only lucky one!"

"Glad to keep you company." Said Tom sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry! He will grow tied of it, eventually!" said Elise again laughing.

"And when will that be?" asked Tom finally getting Edmund to leave his hair.

"About a month or two." Answered Elise smiling sweetly.

Tom stared at her, trying to see if she was joking.

"He is very fascinated with black hair. Since he can't see his . . ." said Elise trailing away looking at Tom who groaned in answer. "Come to mama, Edmund. You had your share of mischief today."

Edmund whined in protest and glared at her. Tom looked amused at his son's antics. _He looks adorable when he glares! _Tom looked at Elise as she started to speak.

"Of course not! I will tell you papa absolutely nothing about your mischiefs."

Edmund seemed appeased because he came crawling towards her. Elise picked him up hugged and kissed his head. Tom raised a brow at her to which she smiled mischievously over Edmund's shoulder.

"Edmund why do you go play with your puzzle?" said Elise. When Edmund nodded she put him down on the floor and Edmund crawled to his jigsaw puzzle.

"Isn't he a bit younger for jigsaw?" asked Tom looking at Edmund.

"They are easy enough. Only four pieces." Answered Elise. "He is too intelligent to play with soft toys!"

"I assumed him to be." Said Tom fishing for more.

"He is very observant, curious and understands what is being said, most of it at least. I read to him some short stories, some in French and Greek mythology. He listens very keenly and recognises fruits and body parts." Answered Elise.

"That's very impressive for a ten months old, I suppose. And Greek mythology?" asked Tom raising a brow.

"Yes it is. Not a bit surprising. I did say he takes after you. And everyone likes Greek mythology!" Said Elise playfully huffing.

Tom smiled. "You said in letter to father that you have a job. What do you do?" he asked.

"I work at Penguin Publications as a secretary to the Editor in chief." Answered Elise.

Tom nodded. "So how many more days would you be staying here?"

"Three more days. I'll be catching train on Friday evening." Replied Elise.

"I will only be able to visit on weekends." Said Tom.

"You are in college, it's perfectly understandable for you to not visit often. Vacations are much better alternative. If possible could you come to his birthday?" said Elise.

"His birthday is on 31st December. I will come to celebrate his birthday and New Year with you both." Said Tom.

"You remember?" asked Elise stunned.

"Yes." Answered Tom simply.

"This will create problems for you." Said Elise changing the subject.

"I'll tell my parents about you both after my graduation. The rest, they can't know. I am sure we agree." Said Tom

"Of course. Just be careful." Said Elise.

"Of course!" said Tom. "What about your family?" he asked.

"My parents are dead and my brother is in army. I have no one and know nothing about my relatives!" answered Elise chuckling a bit.

"Funny how I was thinking exactly the same, except I doubt we have any, the moment I heard my _cousin_ had come to see me." Said Tom chuckling too. He didn't want her to be upset.

"I came to London when my brother joined army. Owing to the fortunate turn of events I met the most generous couple who love my like their own. Mr O'Donnell offered me to be his secretary and Mrs O'Donnell looks after Edmund when I am at work. They are his grandparents and my new family." Said Elise smiling.

"I hope they like me, assuming that you would tell them." Said Tom with a raised brow.

"Yes, I will tell them. And I also know who will tell your parents." Said Elise.

"Mrs Penham would hardly be a problem. She had never met any of us!" said Tom with a smirk.

"But you seem well aware of her wiggling tongue!" said Elise raising a brow.

"Our asset manager is an unfortunate victim of her verbal slaughter every month." Said Tom smoothly.

"Of course. My sincere condolences!" said Elise.

"I am sure he'll appreciate it." Said Tom.

So he won't be a bother then, thought Elise. "Any other acquaintances of your family in London we should be wary of?"

"None. I have to go now, see you tomorrow." Said Tom getting up to picked Edmund.

"Good night, Edmund. I will come tomorrow unit then be good to your mama." Tom kissed on his head and handed him to Elise. Edmund of course started protesting but Elise calmed him as Tom pulled on his jacket. Tom strode towards them and again kissed Edmund. Elise froze at the close contact but maintained the calm expression. She sighed when Tom closed the door. _It will be hard get use to that! _


	14. Chapter 14

Tom looked around as he made his way to Bed & Breakfast, absently cataloguing everything he observed in his brain. Today was Wednesday, roughly a day till Elise and Edmund left for London. He finally had everything he ever wanted and didn't want to let go so soon. Sighing he entered the hotel, nodded to the owner climbed up to Elise's room. Elise got up at the knocking and opened the door, letting Tom in who had eyes only for his son. As the day before Edmund came crawling to Tom who picked him up and grinned getting a gummy grin in return. Kissing his son's head, Tom sat down to play with him. Elise stood looking at the father and son duo playing on the floor. Edmund was showing off the toys to Tom who was listening keenly to his son's blabber.

_Only a day before he was undecided on being father to Edmund and now he has eyes only for his son. _

"Hello to you too!" said Elise.

Tom looked up with an embarrassed smile and went back to playing with Edmund.Shaking her head fondly Elise made her way to bed and sat down opening the family album and started arranging the new photos. It had become plenty clear to her that she was not needed.

Tom glanced up to see Elise with an album.

"Is that an album?" asked Tom.

"Yes. Want to see it?" asked Elise looking up.

"Yes."

Tom got up picking Edmund and made his way to sit beside Elise who sat leaning on the headboard. Carefully climbing on the bed he sat Edmund on his lap and observed the album in interest.

"I bought it a week later after bringing Edmund home." Said Elise turning to first page.

Tom noted she didn't say adopted. _Interesting._

"This is Edmund a week after his birth." Said Elise pointing to a photo.

Tom looked at the picture, mystified. "I know for a fact that new-borns are small but never imagined them to be this tiny." Said Tom in mystified voice.

"I know the feeling." Said Elise smiling slightly. All the baby books and ultrasound had not prepared her for holding little Mia. She was so tiny and fragile that Elise was scared even to touch her.

"You were right, he _is_ adorable." Said Tom observing the photos. Edmund was adorable just like Elise had claimed. And he looked absolutely endearing sleeping with a tiny teddy tucked in one arm.

"It's hard to tell as new-borns are yet to develop any distinguishing features." Said Elise trying to be modest.

"Still doesn't change the fact though." Said Tom grinning cheekily.

"We maybe are being biased." Said Elise trying hard not to grin.

Tom raised a brow at her and grin split open on her face. Edmund meanwhile peered at the photos from his papa's lap and pointed at one.

"That's you, Edmund." Said Elise smiling, she hadn't shown the album to him. Edmund looked at her and back to the photo in disbelieve. Edmund was mystified not believing it was he.

"That's Amelia and Patrick O'Donnell." Said Elise turning the pages. Edmund squealed in delight at the familiar faces and pointed at his Grandparents.

Elise smiled at Edmund while Tom observed his son's attics with faint smile. _They look like good people who love Edmund dearly. The way they handle him points that they are childless and never been near one either. _He looked at the photos with interest.

"That's Edmund in his numerous ridiculous onesies. I had hard time not twitching at their sight." Said Elise turning pages.

Tom observed the photos and mentally agreed with her – they _were_ childish. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, silently asking her to tell the story.

"It so happened that I had not bought any baby products and the morning after his birth when I brought him downstairs to introduce him to very eager Amelia and Patrick, Edmund looked like he would cry any moment . . . ." Began Elise with a long sigh.

Tom was chortling when she finished. He would always remember her indignant exclamation "No child of mine will ever be dressed so indignantly!"

"These are the once I exchanged for the more ridiculous ones Amelia had bought." Said Elise turning pages to show Edmund in some plain, dignified onesies. "I more than ever wish we had colour photos. This one here is royal blue, this one emerald green, this one black and as you can tell this one is white with numbers on it. I had to sneak in the morning with them as to not offend Amelia, not till I had a good excuse that is, which thankfully came to me. Boy was she upset!"

"He seems to sleep a lot!" said Tom chuckling at her _sneaky _adventure. In the pictures seen so far Edmund was asleep in all of them.

"As any new-born should and does! That's all they do till four months." Replied Elise amused at Tom's cluelessness.

"Oh."

Elise smiled and turned the pages. Tom looked at the photos of Elise rocking little Edmund to sleep in her arms, bewitched.

She was enchanting. Dressed in loose white nightgown, her soft hair tied in low side bun, a stray strand falling on her face, Elise was smiling faintly down at the sleeping baby. She looked like an epitome of motherhood. And the soft light only amplified the whole effect. Tom could already imagine her being pregnant. Motherhood suited her.

Tom came back from his revere when Elise started to talk.

"Amelia clicked them. She used to listen to me singing lullaby, said my voice had a enchanting quality to it and so did my lullabies." Said Elise.

"Wish I could stay to ready him for bed and listen to you sing him to sleep." Said Tom looking straight into her eyes.

"I am not that good, just so you know!" said Elise smiling.

Tom just smiled slightly at her and turned back to the album as Elise turned the pages.

Edmund looked at his mama and papa with scrunched up face, glaring. They were ignoring him. How dare they! He cried out when they didn't even spare him a glance. His glare always got him whatever he wanted!

Elise and Tom looked down at Edmund who was cutting a cute picture. Elise had clicked so many pictures of Edmund with that exact same look. It was her favourite so much that it made her want to get him cross just to see him do it!

Elise chuckled and said in mock seriousness, "Now now Edmund! Mama and papa are not ignoring you. See, we are looking at your pictures!"

Edmund scowled (as a baby can, if they do!?) and glared at the vile pictures. They were snatching away all his mama and papa's attention from him.

Tom who was observing his son's attics burst into laughing and Elise joined him with a chuckle. It was a hilarious sight, Edmund jealous of his own pictures! Edmund gave an indignant cry at them. They stopped laughing and Tom kissed Edmund on head breathing into his soft hair, to pacify him. Elise too leaned and gave Edmund a kiss on his cheek. _Tit for tat! _Tom sucking in at the proximity, somehow he had a feeling Elise had did that on purpose.

"He is a attention seeker. I don't know whom he gets that from!" said Elise looking innocently at Tom.

Tom's suspicion was confirmed, she had a smug look about her. It was fair though; after all he had did the same on purpose too. _But_ _only two can play the game!_

"Yes, it a trait of mine. We Riddles get irked when not paid attention, especially by someone special to us." Said Tom almost huskily, staring right into her eyes.

Tom mentally smirked smugly at Elise's reaction. Her eyes widened by a fraction in comprehension and she looked down to cover her reaction. _Good, very good. But you can't hide anything from me! _Elise was good at controlling her emotions and facial expressions, better even than their phlegmatic nature.

He knew the affect he had on women population. His mere sight made them swoon, one glance in their direction made them feel faint with giddiness. He had never ever tried to flirt with one of course, can't have them skip a beat too many and die!

Tom felt intrigued by this new development; he hadn't ever tried to fantasise about his obsession because the very thought of being obsessed with a woman who he hadn't even seen in flesh was strange to him – he who never ever acknowledged a woman's existence beyond deciphering her. So the very thought alone overwhelmed him. But amidst all of this he knew that she was someone tantalising, if her mere letter could ensnarl him it was only obvious.

"These are the photos of the apartment I took after I finally moved in." Said Elise looking at the opened pages.

Tom shifted his attention to the photos and was bewildered by the amazing photo shots of the apartment. The décor itself was elegant and exquisite.

"You seem to be a woman of many talents, Elise Lane." Said Tom studying the pictures.

"And I am looking forward to discover them all." Said Tom looking up at Elise.

Elise simply smiled in reply and turned page.

"So why did you moved after a month? Do tell." Asked Tom.

"How did you know?" asked Elise not particularly surprised.

"I didn't know, I observed." Said Tom simply.

Elise mentally gasped at the statement. It was exact same dialogue from _Sherlock _said in exact same manner.

"And prey, tell what did you observe?" asked Elise.

"You rented the apartment on January 2nd for that was when father got a call from Mrs Penham and a day later when we got your letters. The pictures clearly are taken in February; the snow on the windows and position of the sun in the morning. And you indicated that you didn't move in the very month you rented. So why didn't you?" said Tom completing with curious tone though he surprised at her lack of reaction to his remark and observations.

"Well, . . . ." began Elise narrating the warm welcome she received at arriving to London to her meeting Mr O'Donnell and getting a job offer from him.

"Amelia is evil that way. I swear she had smirked at my back and the other time I did see her smirking at me!" said Elise. "Persuasive, manipulative old people!"

Tom was amazed by her story and her sarcastic narration, chortled at which she huffed and fringed hurt.

"I must say you have some hilarious stories. You alone put telly to shame!" said Tom chuckling.

"Why, Amelia completely agrees with you. She stopped watching telly after I joined the job." Said Elise dryly before smiling faintly. Tom snickered and raised a brow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Elise with a smirk.

Tom so desperately wanted to hear the stories, he was loving her sarcastic narration and queer way of describing things. He was now very sure she was just like him but to what extent, he knew not. But Tom Riddle never begged nor will he start now so he gave her a stink eye. And the woman had the nerve to grin like a Cheshire cat.

Feeling pleased with herself, Elise turned the pages. Boy, the day was getting better and better!

"Edmund was two months old when we had moved in to our home. He had a great time looking at the monthly addition of furniture. I for one had even great time looking at his reaction." Said Elise turning pages, randomly pointing to the changes to the apartment. Edmund pacified was too looking at the photos and pointing at the familiar pictures while listening to his mama and looking at his papa.

"You play violin?" asked Tom noticing sheet stand near the French windows. _How did I miss that?!_

"Yes. That's how I managed to survive the nights when Edmund turned four months." Answered Elise.

Tom nodded. _So Elise plays violin, is an avid reader thus enjoys her job at the publication, has elegant sense of style, is near and tidy, likes to cook by state of the kitchen, is a very private person – only one picture of bedroom. All in all Elise Lane is a very individualistic person. A rare mixture of beauty with brain! And very good at concealing. What is the mystery of Elise Lane? _

"These are the photos of Edmund in his third month, not much was there to click. He spent most of the day at his Grandparents." Said Elise turning pages.

Tom saw Patrick O'Donnell rocking Edmund, sometimes feeding him and telling stories to the sleepy Edmund.

"You only work for roughly half a day, surely you have rest of the day to be with Edmund?" asked Tom frowning a bit.

"Yes, that is my working hours at the publication but I took an additional job at local book store. Edmund had just turned two months and didn't need much supervision. Also I was bored out off my mind and extra money didn't hurt!" replied Elise.

"So you work all day?" asked Tom. Elise's logic was sound but it left a bad taste in the mouth.

"Worked, I quit before coming here. I had initially planned to work till Edmund turned four months but then realised that either way I wouldn't be spending much time with him. You see it was time for his dinner and then nap when I returned from work and then I would be too tired to play with him. I didn't want him to feel neglected, with O'Donnell's he would be attended to and taken care of, so I kept the job. Though I did end up neglecting him!" said Elise with a sad sigh looking at Edmund.

"Oi! Elise, look at me, you are a great mother, even I can tell – one who doesn't even know first thing about parenting. Edmund loves you. What you did was right; you were looking after his livelihood. So don't berate yourself for nothing." said Tom softly, trying to pacify her. _Damned! Why do I have to ruin everything! She obviously caught my shock and disappointment with her actions! _

"I only ever got proper time to be with Edmund at weekends. I had made plans for this vacation from the day he turned four months. Staying away from him ate me away too and the weekend are always spent with the O'Donnell's, I was hardly ever alone with him." Said Elise meekly.

Edmund was alarmed by his mama's sad face. Was she upset with him? Edmund got out of his papa's lap into his mama's and raised his hand to touch her face. His mama had never been sad; he didn't like her sad face. He whined at her to say he was sorry.

Elise hugged Edmund and kissed his head. Smiling she said, "You did nothing wrong, Edmund. Mama is not upset with you, just upset that I didn't spend much time with you. Will you forgive mama?"

Edmund's eyes widened as he looked at his mama. Silly mama! He loved her, why would she be upset for nothing. He buried his head into her, trying to tell her that he was not upset. He finally looked up when his mama chuckled and gave her a gummy grin.

"I apologise for getting emotional and ruining the day." Said Elise not meeting Tom's eyes.

"It is I who should be apologising, I upset you by insinuating that you were not giving our son due attention. Forgive me." Said Tom solemnly.

Elise felt something when he said _our son_, trying to defuse the tense atmosphere she said, "You really need to up your game. Apologising for nothing won't get you anywhere!"

"Duly noted!" Said Tom smiling, "Though many would agree to disagree with you on that!"

Elise rolled her eyes and turned pages muttering "Conceit ass!"

"Why thank you!" said Tom cheekily. Elise rolled her eyes again in answer.

"These are his photos in fourth month. As you can see he was curious little thing. Amelia sent me most of the pictures."

Edmund was seen looking around, trying to hold up his head. He was more awake and looking curiously at the camera.

"Yes. Curious indeed."

Edmund pointed at the photos, smiling fondly at his solved mysteries. He blabbered enthusiastically trying to tell his papa about his findings. Tom raised a brow at his son's renewed spirit and smiled at him, listening.

"These are our weekends at O'Donnell's." said Elise turning pages. "We spent most of them at home, I didn't wanted Edmund to catch anything. His first outing was when he turned seven months."

"And he never got bored? Or restless." asked Tom, surprised.

"If there is one thing Edmund taught me is miracles don't happen!" said Elise looking at Edmund sitting between them on bed who gave her a gummy grin, as if proud of his accomplishment.

"One day Amelia rushed into my office carrying the six months old Edmund who clearly had been sobbing. She thrust him into my arms and began ranting. All this happened in blink of an eye that all I did was hold Edmund uncomprehendingly and look at the visibly hysterical Amelia, trying to make sense of the situation." Said Elise. "All the employees were looking at my door."

Tom raised a brow and asked, "He sobs often?"

"On the contrary! Edmund has sobbed three times until now; first time during vacation, second time being that day. He had been rather clingy all morning, wouldn't go to Amelia. It took me good five minutes to pacify him and make him go to Amelia. Amelia then told me that he was grouchy and _angry _from the moment I left, started to sob, it got to the point that she decided to bring Edmund to me." Answered Elise.

"When I finally understood this I tried to pacify Edmund but all my redemption was in vain, Edmund was furious, won't let me even hug him. After a good ten minutes of apologising he finally tell me hug him. Quite temperamental!"

Tom chortled at her and winked at Edmund. "That's my son!" he said picking Edmund up.

"God help me!" said Elise looking up. Tom smirked cockily while Edmund gave her gummy grin.

"Anyway, after playing with him for half an hour I decided to put my fellow employees out of their misery and introduced them to Edmund. The attention sponge that he is basked in their attention and cooing. Not even sugar high made him that hyper! Had hard time controlling him that day. As if that was not enough, he blew a raspberry at me! " Finished Elise with a huff.

Edmund gave a gummy grin. He remembered that day all too well, he wanted to spend the day with mama but she left as always. So he got angry but Granma wouldn't understand what he wanted so he started sobbing, he wanted his mama. When Granma finally took him to his mama he yowled at her for leaving him and going away. When mama started to say sorry did he let her hug him, his mama kissed him and they played. But the best part was when his mama's friends wanted to play with him! Him mama had then gave him _the_ _talk_ for playing with mama's friends but he was happy, he had got back at her!

Tom laughed at his son's and Elise's attics, he couldn't wait to be part of their lives. He had mourned for the lost time but only now did he realise its importance, he had missed all the good times hopefully not anymore. _But_ _I can still experience all of it._ Tom looked at Elise who smiled back. _Yes all is not lost._

"These are his seventh and eighth month when I finally introduced him to the world, so to speak. We went to parks, store, museum among others." Said Elise pointing the photos.

"Museum, eh?" said Tom smirking slightly. Elise rolled eyes and huffed.

Tom looked at the photos of Elise and Edmund with the O'Donnell's at the park, in the stores and at the museum. All the ladies at the park were cooing at Edmund with he bestowing them his cute smiles and gummy grin. Not many photos were with Elise or with O'Donnell's.

"He seems quite popular with the ladies." Said Tom.

"Yes. They wait for him at the park, he has amassed quite a fan base!" Replied Elise with a snort.

Tom smiled in amusement and turned pages to them at the general store. Edmund was looking wide eyes at the things while pointed at some, in others copying Elise and checking the products. Here too people looked at him and smiled.

"He is a traffic jammer! It takes so much time to shop for anything with Edmund." Said Elise sighing playing.

Tom turned again smiling to the photos of them at the British Museum.

"You seem very interested about history and mythology."

"Passionate more like it!" said Elise with a chuckle.

"It that Edmund picking books?" asked Tom surprised.

"Yes! The books we bought were read long time ago so we went shopping. I let him pick books since he is a very keen listener." Replied Elise with a chuckle.

Tom chuckled at the picture of Edmund quarrelling with his Granma over books while Elise and Mr O'Donnell stood aside enjoying the show with smirks.

"Amelia bemoans the fact of Edmund turning into a bookworm! Patrick of course puffs up at his grandson being just like him!" said Elise with a smirk.

_What would father be like around Edmund? _Tom mentally shook his head. _Later. _

"You two get back at her a lot then." Said Tom eyeing Elise.

"Plenty!" said Elise gleefully, "It's not very often that we do but when we do it's smack in the face!"

Tom was amused at her glee. "I take you to agree to disagree often."

"Always. She wants Edmund to be like other boys – sporty. Doesn't want another book lover! We, of course disagree."

"Must drive her up the wall to be surrounded by indoor people." said Tom in fake conciliation.

"Oi! We _do_ like outdoorsy activities. Patrick likes to fish and while I like to spent time outside a lot. We are fun people!" said Elise faking indignation.

"Of course you are." Said Tom smirking. Elise turned up her nose at him and turned pages.

"This is the first time when Edmund crawled. He had just turned eight months." Said Elise with a fond smile. "Luckily I had the camera handy!"

He had seen the photos of Edmund trying to crawl; they were quit funny. Edmund was rolling around the bed, getting in funny positions. Some even had Elise in them, cheering him.

"I was 8 o'clock in the night, I was going though some office work, Edmund as usual was rolling around on the carpet when I by chance looked up to see him get up on his hands and legs and start crawling towards me. I was stunned for a minute but quickly come to my senses and grabbed the camera lying by and clicked the photo." Told Elise looking at Edmund with a smile.

Edmund looked at his photos in triumph, he could finally recognise himself.

"That's Amelia and Patrick surprised at seeing Edmund crawl the next day." Said Elise fondly recalling the day. She had planned it all and brought along her camera to capture their reaction.

"He seems to be very docile. Not ever fussing about anything. Very well behaved." Said Tom. Till now he hadn't seen one picture of Edmund misbehaving or even fussing.

Elise snorted and turned the pages.

"Spoke too soon." Said Tom looking at the photos of Edmund picking out his own breakfast, turning head away in others and eyeing freshly baked cookies while ignoring his milk among others.

"He is picky." Said Elise observing Tom.

There were some in O'Donnell's house, Edmund trying to sneak away a cookie when Amelia caught and took away the cookies while Edmund made a long face. Tom was amused at his son's attics and looked up at Elise.

"It was baking week and Edmund had acquired the taste for cookies earlier that week and since had been on prowl for cookies. I had decided to catch him in action. After a few lost tries Edmund relented and in reward Amelia let him help with icing. Not surprisingly muffins and cake weren't the only ones with got icing." Said Elise sighing and pointed at the photo of Edmund covered in icing and smiling at the camera.

"And ever since I have been harassed into baking by this little terror!" said Elise eyeing Edmund who was smiling at his photo.

Tom was smiling at his son's photo too, he looked impishly cute; he did feel sorry for Elise but was more proud of his son, he was happy that his son got the childhood he never had.

"You are lucky to have such joyful mornings." Said Tom smiling innocently.

"Oh don't worry! You will experience it for yourself in few months. I am nothing but giving." Said Elise with equally innocent smile.

Tom smirked slightly and turned pages.

"That's him moseying around our home and at O'Donnell's. We had quite an exercise running and looking after him. He's fast!" said Elise.

Tom mentally agreed with her, Edmund was crawling about the house, looking through things and dangerously close to muck them.

"Little terror indeed." Said Tom and kissed Edmund on head.

"_Mosey_ is an Irish word." He added looking up at Elise.

"Patrick had grown up in Ireland." Answered Elise.

Tom nodded and looked at his wristwatch, "I should go, it's getting late. Good night!" said Tom kissing Edmund and nodding at Elise, he put Edmund down on the bed and got off it to go.

Elise got up and picked up Edmund and walked over to Tom who was putting his coat. Tom opened the door and walked out. Elise was about to reach and close the door when Tom stuck his head back.

"How did you guess about I being a law student?" he asked.

Elise raised her brow and said, "You have brain of a scientist or a philosopher but you have adopted and thoroughly taught yourself the science of deduction, clearly a admirer of Sherlock Holmes, so it's only obvious you like a good murder. Since you can't be a detective the next best thing is to be a lawyer specialised in murder trails."

"Fascinating. Clearly I am not the only one."

"Goodnight Tom!" said Elise with a smile, shutting the door.


End file.
